1. Technical Field
The subject technology relates to systems and methods for facilitating the management of lighting systems and in particular, for remotely managing emergency lighting systems by simulating power failure events.
2. Introduction
Some conventional emergency lighting systems are connected to a secondary power source, such as a battery, that is activated upon failure of a primary power source, for example, during a power interruption event or blackout. However, testing of such lighting systems requires that a human operator manually simulate power interruption from the primary source, and verify a lighting condition thereafter i.e., to determine if the battery and/or lighting elements will be operation during a blackout. The manual process of testing and verifying emergency lighting systems can be quite onerous, especially in larger facilities, such as hospitals and universities.